1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to locking ring tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved locking ring tool wherein the same permits fixed spacing of the locking ring prior to securement to an associated mounting environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various locking ring tools have been utilized in the prior art to grasp and secure the locking rings prior to mounting. Such tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,045 to Staten wherein a snap-ring tool utilizes pivoted jaws biased relative to one another that permit spreading of a locking ring for removal of the locking ring relative to an associated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,245 to Gustavson sets forth locking ring pliers utilizing pivoted jaws operative through relative pivoted levers for effecting spacing of the jaws relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,379 to Anderson sets forth a locking ring tool wherein the jaws are mounted relative to one another and may be switched relative to associated handles to effect selective spreading or closing of the support pins upon manual manipulation of the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,315 to Vogelnik sets forth a prior arrangement for securing a locking ring structure as a further example of structure to selectively spread or associate relative support pins of the tool structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved locking ring tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.